1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention pertains to a unique game system embodying, in combination, a series of activating components for causing life-like activity to the game player elements.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Various games are already known whereby on a board a plurality of pieces representing the player elements are disposed thereon and at the ends of the board are respective openings indicating goals. Manually operable members are arranged in such a game which are capable of moving the ball-shaped element by means of the pieces on the board in order to pass it through one of the aforementioned goal openings. Such a game has a disadvantage in that it is not life-like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a game system which gives the impression of a real football or similar game by the life-like imitation of the movements of the players.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a game system having therein a combination of activating elements.
Other objects and advantages will be apparent from a reading of the FIGS., the specification, and the claims below.